Cap Grinding Guide
Welcome to the Cap Grinding guide. We will teach you how to get as much caps as possible without too much of a hassle. Let's start grinding to riches! Before''' we '''start Firstly, we need to prepare everything before we start grinding. Here are what you should prepare: *A car (preferably one you have the most comfort using or with good grip) *Postcards (If you haven't bought the maps already) *A map with a lot of obstacles. Either Holzberg or Tofuyama works, but Tofuyama is recommended for the most caps gained unless you have a weak phone. *Free time Now that we have prepared everything, let's start! Getting Started This guide assumes you are new to the game and want the AE- I mean the Hachitofu, so let's say you only have the starter car with no caps or postcards. What you want to do first is to grind for postcards and don't buy any cars, yet. You can grind postcards by just crashing at the start everytime you spawn, but that's monotonous. Instead I recommend just playing the game normally until you saved up enough postcards for either Holzberg or Tofuyama (which is going to take a long time, depending on how much you play). If you want a better car than what you have now, then you can as the caps you have now will be better used for an upgrade now rather than later. You could also max out your current car, but I don't recommend it. If you follow a tip I listed of getting donuts always, you can unlock a cop car so you don't have to worry about cops. The Grind Begins At this point, you have now bought either Holzberg or Tofuyama. Congrats. Now, you say "What's next?". Well, now all you have to do is crash into every obstacle in the sidewalks. Yes, I'm serious. Destroy everything. Obstacles are one of the easy ways to get caps and Holzberg and Tofuyama have a lot (Tofuyama has more for a long shot). Let's assume you bought Tofuyama and not Holzberg. If you try to destroy most obstacles on one side of the road and crash at the end of town, you'll get about 100-200 caps (depending on how much you destroyed). If you want to explore though, that's also a viable option because nobody wants to play a game just to grind. Might as well drift to get more caps. When you're at this stage of grinding, all you really have to do is play normally until you get enough caps to get the car you want. In this case, the Hachitofu. Tips for Grinding *Always drift. It helps you get a score multiplier (if you care about score) and a few caps for a certain amount of time drifting. *Get donuts, always. This isn't mandatory, but if you want to be safe from cops then get them since they speed you up and bump you into obstacles (sometimes getting you a crash). Donuts can also unlock cop cars, so you don't have to grab donuts all the time. *Play the game, but not too much. Don't burn yourself out or you'll end up hating the game. Just play whenever you want and stop if you want to. Just play here and there and you'll get that car you want someday. Category:Guides